My Spirit Will Hate Her
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à préparer le lait du troll cinq fois par jour. S'il fallait qu'elle nourrisse Aurore une fois de temps en temps pour la maintenir en vie, soit, mais ce n'était pas à Maléfique de prendre soin de la petite. Elle se devait de détester Aurore.


Disclaimer : **__****"****__****Maléfique****__****"******** ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le********s******** thème********s******** "********Biberon********" ********et "Amer"******** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un ********MP********, ********un mail ou un pigeon voyageur.  
********Le titre vient de la chanson ****__****"Mordred's Lullaby"******** de Heather Dale.**

* * *

Installée sur une branche de l'arbre en face de la cabane, Maléfique observait les fées, tandis que ces dernières tentaient désespérément de faire taire l'enfant. Les cris de cette petite créature étaient absolument insupportables. Déjà une heure que Maléfique plaquait ses mains contre ses oreilles en suppliant intérieurement une puissance supérieure d'intervenir. Ce qui n'arriva évidement pas. Aucune puissance supérieure n'interviendrait pour sauver cette enfant, elle s'en était assurée.

Et ces trois bécasses de fées n'interviendraient pas non plus, Stéphane s'en était assuré. Honnêtement, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait confié son enfant à Hortence, Capucine et Florette. Au rythme où allait les choses, la petite serait morte avant même d'avoir atteint sa première année.

« Bon sang, que quelqu'un la nourrisse ! » siffla-t-elle.

Les fées finirent par abandonner la lutte. De toute évidence, Aurore n'aimait ni les carottes, ni les brocolis, et encore moins le pain d'épice. (Pourtant, tout le monde aimait le pain d'épice!) Alors pourquoi la forcer ? Elles s'enfoncèrent du coton dans les oreilles et s'endormirent rapidement. L'enfant finirait bien par arrêter de pleurer à un moment ou à un autre.

Maléfique hésita quelques minutes puis décida d'agir. Son objectif était de voir Stéphane souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Si l'enfant mourrait avant ses seize ans, à quoi bon ?

Elle envoya Diaval chercher de quoi rassasier l'enfant quelques jours. Entre temps, les fées trouveraient sans doute un moyen de nourrir la petite.

C'était les surestimer. Les effets de la fleurs de Mable durèrent à peu près trois jours, puis les pleurs de faim reprirent, accompagnés des pleurs de fatigue, de ceux d'ennui, de couche sale (encore fallait-il que les fées pensent à en mettre une) et d'agacement.

Maléfique fut donc contrainte d'intervenir pratiquement toutes les heures pour faire taire le petit trolls. Quant à Diaval, il devint très vite un expert dans l'art de trouver cette plante particulièrement rare. Maléfique le soupçonnait d'en avoir planté et s'entretenir le jardin régulièrement.

Ce n'était que provisoir. Le temps que les fées s'habituent à l'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce jardin. Seulement trois ou quatre fleurs, rien de plus.

Il était _hors de question_ qu'elle se mette à préparer le lait de l'enfant cinq fois par jour. C'était le boulot des fées de veiller à ce qu'Aurore puissent vivre suffisamment longtemps pour se piquer le doigt sur un fuseau, pas le sien.

Trois semaines passèrent et les fées se montraient toujours d'une rare inutilité. Malgré le jardin de Diaval, que Maléfique avait enchanté pour accélérer la croissance des fleurs, ils n'arrivaient pas à tenir le rythme. L'organisme du troll s'habituait aux effets nourrissant et il avait faim de plus en plus vite.

Après quelques remarques sarcastiques et de longs regards réprobateurs de la part de Diaval, Maléfique finit par soupirer et rendre les armes. Elle libéra un peu de sa magie contre l'écorce de son arbre et sculpta lentement un biberon. Elle le fit aussi léger que possible afin que la petite puisse le tenir.

À tour de rôle, Diaval et Maléfique veillaient jour et nuit pour préparer les biberons du petit troll. Ils n'utilisaient que du lait de Kebee, la boisson la plus nutritive du royaume. Ce choix ne leur facilitait pas la tâche car le Kebee n'appréciait que très peu la présence d'étrangers autour de ses mamelles.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle prenait soin d'Aurore. Elle la maintenait en vie, tout au plus.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser amadouer par le soupir de contentement que poussait la petite après avoir fini son biberon.

Elle voulait se venger de Stéphane.

Les petits gloussements du troll chaque fois de Diaval ou, plus rarement, Maléfique rentrait dans sa chambre ne la touchait pas.

Stéphane regretterait amèrement d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments.

Son cœur était également resté de glace lorsque Aurore avait rit pour la première fois, après avoir entendu Maléfique éternuer.

Et le fait que Maléfique garda le biberon qu'elle avait fait pour Aurore des années après que celui-ci soit devenu inutile ne signifiait absolument rien du tout.

Elle détestait cette enfant. Elle était la preuve même que Stéphane avait choisi le pouvoir plutôt qu'elle ; la preuve qu'il avait choisit d'en épouser une autre. Elle se devait de détester Aurore. Elle se devait de se venger.

La vengeance. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il fallait faire souffrir Stéphane comme elle avait souffert.


End file.
